


Appreciate

by HanaHimus



Series: YosenWeek 2k15 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Okamura needs to be appreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenichi has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciate

**Author's Note:**

> Edited yet again by the lovely tattoosanta~

“We should do something nice for coach.” Kenichi said out of nowhere one day. “She’s been having a rough time lately…”

“Huh, I didn’t notice.” Kensuke replied with a small frown. “How can you tell?”

“She’s been more tense than usual.” Kenichi sighed. “It’s kind of scary…”

“I noticed that too, she seems ready to kill someone.” Wei added with a nod. “We should leave it be, though, not try to fix it.”

“But I’m sure it’ll be easy to fix!” Kenichi exclaimed. “I think she just needs to know she’s appreciated.”

“Are you serious, Gorilla?” Kensuke rolled his eyes. “There’s no way that’s all there is to it.”

“Well, how would you know? You didn’t even notice she was tense.” Kenichi replied, crossing his arms.

“She always looks tense to me!”

“Doesn’t mean it wasn’t obvious she was more tense! Did you see her shoulders?”

“Why would I look at coach’s shoulders?”

“That’s enough.” Wei sighed, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. “You’re being annoying.”

“Oi! I’m not annoying!” Kensuke snapped, pulling away from the second year. “What makes you say that?”

“You’re arguing over the fact coach has been tense...Of all the things to argue about...” Wei said. “You’re being annoying. At least Gorilla wants to try and do something nice. Something incredibly stupid, too, but also nice.”

“I don’t know if you were insulting or complimenting me there…” Kenichi mumbled.

“It was both.”

“Oh, good to know…”

“Anyway.” Wei let out a breath. “If you want to attempt to do something for her and not get killed, fine. I’ll plan the funeral when it fails.”

“And I’ll help.” Kensuke piped in.

“You guys have no faith in your captain…” Kenichi sighed. “Maybe it’s not a good idea. How can the least appreciated member show the coach she’s appreciated?” He frowned at the other two. “I’ll tell you how-- I can’t.”

Wei and Kensuke shared a look. So Kenichi already felt underappreciated then and they just added to it?

“Maybe we should fix this…” Wei mumbled, looking at his shoes.

“How do we do that?” Kensuke whisper-yelled back to the other. “Give him a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the back?”

“I’ll pat his back, you give him the kiss.”

“I didn’t actually mean it--”

Before Kensuke could finish his statment, Wei had walked over to Kenichi and began to pat his back slowly. Obviously the second year didn’t really want to do this.

“There, there. You’re appreciated.” He said, his voice flat. “A lot of people appreciate you.”

“Don’t lie to me! I can tell you don’t mean it.” Kenichi replied, turning his head away from the younger boy. “Just go away…”

Wei looked back at Kensuke and, telling that the other didn’t plan on doing his assigned job, let out a sigh before looking back to Kenichi. Looked like Wei would be doing both jobs.

“I’ll prove you’re appreciated.”  Wei mumbled. “I guess…”

“Oh yeah?” Kenichi glanced at him. “How?”

Without another word, Wei placed a quick peck on Kenichi’s cheek and turned around. Kensuke was surprised he didn’t gag.

Kenichi turned back to look at Wei. “What was that…?”

“It was Fukui-senpai’s idea.” Was all he said in reply.

“Hey!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> YosenWeek has been a flop tho and I hat e.


End file.
